


Comfort

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 Day 7: StrengthThere's a lot more to strength than throwing punches and battle strategies.





	Comfort

Weiss and Yang considered each other to be very strong people. Maybe not exactly how people would think… but each girl held immense strength within themselves and they each took notice of it in one another. 

 

Weiss knew from day one that Yang was a powerhouse. She got up in Grimm’s personal space and took them head on. She’d grabbed the horns of manticore Grimm and threw Beowolves into Ursas. As a huntress, Yang was reckless and hot headed, but she was passionate and she was powerful. 

 

Yang knew Weiss had a strong personality from the moment they met. While she couldn’t attest to any of her competence as a huntress, she could say with confidence that the heiress was commanding. She may have been small, but she more than made up for that through sheer will and intensity. 

 

They weren’t each other’s partners. But the two of them grew with their teammates and learned a lot about each other past their initial interactions. They got to know each other and themselves better as the time went on. 

 

Weiss discovered that there was strength in being kind. In acceptance. There was no need to shun or discriminate in order to protect yourself if you were strong enough to accept the love that could come from all sorts of places. From all sorts of people. 

 

Yang discovered that she didn’t need to shoulder everything by herself, something in common with Weiss, she also found out. She could rely on others and she didn’t have to be “Ruby’s replacement mom” anymore. Ruby didn’t need her to take care of her solely and instead they could all care for each other. 

 

Yang found that Weiss was immensely supportive and wise. The way she dealt with Raven kidnapping her and keeping her captive. The way she handled Yang’s outbursts with her mother. And their discussion over Blake’s disappearance… Weiss had grown far away from the spoiled little girl she’d been when they’d all first gotten to Beacon. Yang thought Weiss was one of the strongest people she knew… 

 

Weiss found that Yang would do anything for her friends and family. Though, honestly at this point those terms were probably interchangeable. Yang could shoulder immense pain and trauma and come back stronger for it. The girl had lost an arm and just… decided she’d learn to fight without it. That it wouldn’t bother her anymore. Weiss knew that Yang wasn’t nearly as “disabled” as some of the others made her out to be. She could do everything she could do before losing her biological arm; she could probably do more now, actually. And Weiss thought Yang was probably the strongest person in her life… 

 

“I’m really lucky to have you,” Yang found herself murmuring to her lover one day. The two of them had just been sitting, enjoying each other’s silent company. Not feeling the need to talk… just finding comfort in being by their side. 

 

Yang trailed her fingers through long, silky ivory. She knew Weiss liked to play with her hair, but Yang found immense joy in the soft hums and sighs her girlfriend let out as she massaged the smaller girl’s scalp. 

 

“Thank you.” Weiss smiled, losing herself in a rare moment of genuine appreciation. Her features pretty and pink. “I feel the same way about you, you know.”

 

“I know…”

 

“I love you.”

 

And Yang’s heart fluttered at the boldness of Weiss’ affection. She’d never thought that the heiress would be so strong as to admit her feelings to Yang first. But she had cornered the taller, larger girl and spilled her heart unto her unabashedly. As though she weren’t afraid of rejection; confident that Yang wouldn’t ever even think of rejecting her. And she was right. Yang hadn’t even considered it. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

And Weiss became enamored with Yang’s genuine appreciation and adoration once more, as she had many other times. Their moments together were soft. Just being allowed to love one another was more than enough for them. They made each other strong. 

 

“Are you warm enough?” Yang murmured into her hair, her hands finding themselves around her girlfriend’s waist. 

 

Weiss chuckled, a rasping little laugh that caused Yang’s heart rate to surge. “Yes, my love. I’m plenty warm.”

 

“Well,  _ I’d _ say you’re pretty hot,” Yang grinned, “but if you say so.”

 

This earned her the lightest of slaps against her bicep. It had no real sting and the tiniest of upturned smiles graced Weiss’ lips. Weiss wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but she really did like it. 

 

“Shut  _ up _ .”


End file.
